


Lost Memories

by Artabria



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: He wakes ten years later, and remembers.





	Lost Memories

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Open Your Eyes_

After all is said and done, Noctis wakes up in the Regalia, and the first thought that comes to his mind is a simple “what a strange dream”. The memories are fuzzy, like they were from a dream he can't quite bring himself to remember. There's a part of him, however, that feels like none of it was ever a dream.

It's not until much later, when he wakes up from his long sleep, that he remembers what had taken place in a barren world. He remembers, in that dark prison, its gods and a dragon trying to devour all.


End file.
